It is often desirable to place an electric toggle switch in either an "on" or an "off" position and then to secure the toggle switch in that position to prevent accidents and the like. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an electric switch plate cover that could be easily installed over an existing electrical switch plate that provided a hinged cover structure that could be locked in a position blocking access to the electric toggle switch.